tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ritoru
Ritoru is a province of the Lattice that was once part of the Orjeri Union. It is named for the lake in its center where most of the settlement is clustered and wealth derived. History During the Union When the Union was in power in the region Ritoru was considered a place where someone could go to establish a business free from the constricting guilds and companies of Orjer City. Settlement patterns were centred around the usual Lattice system built around the meeting points of the canals but these too fell under the influences of the guilds of the city with money flowing out of the region back to the city, exactly what many merchants came to Ritoru to avoid. As a solution they established their own town closer to the Rito Lake, Mizumi, which up until then had only been used for its water reservoir to feed the canals while its other natural resources were unexploited. Fall of the Union During the collapse of the Union the region of Ritoru was flooded with refugees fleeing the orc rebellion in the east and the lose of their homes in the north, many of them took with them their valuables, heirlooms and gold. Ritoru had recently finished its harvesting of the lake for that season, stocks of fish and edible freshwater weeds, which it sold to these refugees as they fled. Panic did not fully set in on the population of Ritoru, with the canal locks being left open to allow travel freely through the region including for the orcs as they pushed the refugees west to the coast. Much of the people left the canal meeting points once the orcs approached, holding up in Mizumi. Ritoru began acting as an independent state quite early on with its stability attributed by the calm and level-headed reaction by its merchants. Others see Ritoru as profiting off the disaster and aiding rebels that could have killed thousands of people. Lattice Conflicts Ritoru came into conflict with the region of New Heart over the settlement around the south eastern canal meeting point that had been abandoned by its original occupants as they fled west. The conflict took the form of a series of skirmishes inside and around the town where the forces of Ritoru were led by their warrior elites against the combined mercenary forces of the foreign settlers. The conflicted ended with the forces of Ritoru withdrawing from the town in an embarrassing defeat leaving the canal route to the foreigners. Return to the North Unlike many other parts of the former Union, Ritoru has no aspirations, at least publicly, to retake the lost city of Orjer its leaders content to fund raids to the north to retake lost artefacts rather than commit to a restructuring of the status quo in the north. Geography Cities and settlements There are a number of settlements in the Ritoru region, one capital city, two large towns and a number of smaller settlements scattered throughout. Mizumi, the City on the Lake The capital city of Ritoru is located on the crescent of the south eastern shore of the Rito Lake. Much of the city was built by the Engineer Guild on the presumption that the canals would be able to control the amount of water in the lake, preventing flooding, since the fall of the Union this has was not always possible leading to seasonal flooding. Modern structures are built on higher ground or on taller pillars. Nosenga, the Northern Gates This is the settlement built around the two large gates that block larger vessels traversing the canals into Ritoru territory, though their original purpose was a lock to raise or lower vessels up to the correct water level on either side. The settlement here is seasonal with only a few inhabitants remaining permanent with people coming from Mizumi to sell to the merchants of the northern Lattice. Nanenga, the Southern Gates Nanenga is the smaller of the two gate settlements with only a military garrison remaining year round, though like Nosgenga the seasonal trade with the southern Lattice and surrounding regions, the city becomes filled with merchants selling their wares. The Hills of Tanza The Hill of Tanza are a triangular section of the Lattice that falls within the territory of Ritoru known for its rolling hills and small but reliable horses. The hills are named for the lover of an old Orjeri warlord. Wetlands Further west than the Hills of Tanza are the wetlands, a region that came about from the lack of maintenance to the canal system leading to a flooding of the grasslands that had been set aside for intense farming during the age of the Union. It is now filled with swampy areas and waterlogged farmsteads, all roads lost beneath the water. Canals The canals of the Lattice in Ritoru have received uneven care over the centuries, with those around the gate locks seen as critical to the security of the region while those in the low populated west were less important and so left to decay. In the west monstrous creatures lurk in the waters, sometime moving towards the denser populated areas of the east to raid homes and isolated settlements. Ritoru is one of the few places actually trying to build a new canal channel, a connection from the southern tip of the lake to the canal system would allow for faster trade and access to the southern Lattice. They lack the knowledge of the Engineer Guild that was lost in the collapse however, and it has taken far longer than expect to construct. Rito Lake Rito Lake is a large fresh water reservoir in the Lattice that once supported very little flora and fauna but has since developed its own ecosystem over the years, becoming swollen with fish and edible plants seasonally. The lake is connected to the canals via two routes on either side of its shores. Politics Company of Rito Despite its origins as having been settled by those seeking to avoid the large guilds in the Union, the first settlers were technically forced to form a guild known as the Company of Rito in order to claim the land around the lake. This group would then become governing body of the region following the Union's collapse, it is comprised of the wealthiest people in the city of Mizumi who employ the majority of the region's people. Traditionalist Movement Following the defeat in the conflict against New Heart a movement has emerged in Ritoru that seeks to return to the old ways of the region and the Union, to honour all aspects of merit and not just mercantile achievement. This movement is dismissed as being warmongers that would be happier in neighbouring Josai than in Ritoru. Military Warrior Elites Ritoru has maintained the culture of warrior elites from Orjer, though their prowess in battle is considered quite lacking following the conflict with New Heart. Mercenaries Ritoru employs mercenaries from the surrounding provinces with those from Josai considered the most prestigious. Society Natives The native people of Ritorua value the prosperity of their state and attribute it to their clever leaders making the right decisions that not only made profit in the short term but allowed them to keep their independence. The Forced Standard This is the so called standard of living of Ritoru where one must, by law, live by a certain standard in order to own land in Ritoru or risk having it confiscated. This had led to many in the region, especially Mizumi, adopting a lifestyle beyond the means of many with people attending lavish parties and purchasing the exclusive foods from across Farthrone when many cannot afford regular meals for large parts of the year. Foreigners Few make permanent residence in Ritoru, with the Forced Standard deterring most from settling in the region, though once a year during the seasonal trade there is a large influx of travellers through the region. Ritoru holds no animosity to any people, with the exception of those from New Heart though only among a minority, happy to take the coin of anyone able to pay. Artistic Culture Like Orjeri before it many in Ritoru greatly enjoy the arts, with possession of a certain amount of works by well known artist a criteria of the Forced Standard. Economy Natural Resources Ritoru's greatest resource is its lake and its canals, with fish and edible plants being drawn from the lake providing a surplus of food that can be sold across the Lattice. Ritoru also protects the herds of horses and ponies in the Hills of Tanza region, occasional catching foals to be taken back and sold in the settlements. The Lattice's Hub Once on the edge of Orjeri territory, Ritoru has since become a major player in the trade between the provinces, with its canals along the south west connecting New Orjer to the Lattice. Religion The Spirit of Rito A prevailing worship in Ritoru is the worship of the spirit of Rito, a benevolent creature that did not exist prior to the settlement of the region but appears to have either been created by the peoples' presence or came from another location. Category:Location Category:Farthrone Category:Orjeri Union